Distorsi
by happyhavoc
Summary: Ketika Iori menemukan alasannya untuk bahagia.Tetapi alasan itu malah mendistorsi kebahagiaannya.


Distorsi

Hanya kau yang mengerti aku..jadi kumohon izinkan aku menjadikanmu alasanku untuk bahagia.

"Tidak aneh sama sekali?" ia menggeleng sekali lagi. Air wajahnya yang lembut terlihat sangat tulus. "Menurutmu,aku,dengan diriku yang seperti ini,tidak aneh sama sekali?" sekali lagi ia menggeleng. Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum,seakan melihatnya aku sesak dan hendak meledak.

"Aku hanya pikir kau cukup menyeramkan dengan kemampuanmu itu. Maksudku,kau bisa menjadi siapapun yang orang sukai,kau benar-benar hebat..aku agak iri dengan kelebihanmu."

Aku ingin menangis. "Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. Jangan berusaha menutupinya. Aku menjijikan. Aku tau ini menyeramkan. Dan ini bukan kelebihan,ini hanya sebuah kesalahan yang mengakibatkan aku tidak tahu siapa diriku." Sekali lagi ia bersama dengan senyumnya berusaha mencairkan hatiku yang beku.

"Tidak,sama sekali jangan menangis." kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal diriku,Taichi. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu betapa jahatnya aku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu,yang mana aku.. Tapi aku yakin jauh didalam sana,aku bukan seorang Iori Nagase yang mereka lihat sekarang. Yang bawel,ceria,dan humoris. Jauh didalam sana,aku tidak seperti itu. Dan semuanya akan membenciku ketika mereka tahu bahwa aku begini.

"Kalau begitu,janjilah.. Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku,supaya aku yang tidak ingin kau lihat muncul dari dalam diriku." Entah kenapa,kata-kata itu meluncur bersamaan dengan air mata yang tak kunjung reda. Tak bisakah seseorang mengerti rasanya? Ketika aku sakit dan tidak menemukan siapapun untuk bisa aku bergantung padanya. Namun kini, semua luka hatiku, tangisku yang terpendam.. Semuanya keluar begitu saja di depannya dan mendengarkan seolah ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya,seolah ia mengerti ditinggalkan,kesakitan yang sesungguhnya, seolah ia adalah diriku yang pernah mengalami itu semua dan ia seakan ingin mengucapkannya juga. Lalu ia membalasku dengan sebuah senyum. Dan itu semakin mempersesak dadaku. Meskipun disertai sedikit rasa nyaman.

"Baiklah,aku berjanji." kenapa kau berjanji dengan sangat enteng? Bolehkah aku percaya padamu? Hei... Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?

Aku begitu ingin memelukmu saat itu.. Semenjak itu kita melalui hari bersama dengan janji yang tidak diketahui seorangpun,luka hati yang tersembunyu dari mata orang-orang perlahan mulai melekat kembali,tapi tak ada yang benar-benar berubah. Aku masih menjadi Iori yang disukai banyak orang,dan kau tak pernah menyinggung diriku yang berusaha mengubah kepribadian dan menghilangkan Iori yang asli.

Kau tidak pernah menyinggungnya hingga aku pikir,semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu aku mulai merasa sangat nyaman,dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Seolah aku sangat bergantung pada dirimu,dan saat itu aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu,lalu aku sadar rasa nyaman ini begitu berbahaya.. Dan aku menyadarinya,bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu.

Hingga hari ini terjadi. Ketika aku melihat Inaba,sabahatku. Sabahatku yang sangat kusayangi.. Ketika ia mengatakannya,bahwa ia bahwa ia tidak ingin menyerahkanmu meskipun itu untukku,dan disinilah aku berdiri dengan kebahagiaan yang terdistorsi. Seperti diriku berlubang hingga angin bisa menembus kesana-kemari. Dan bahwa mungkin aku sudah menangis.

Hei,beginikah rasanya patah hati? Beginikah rasanya? Beginikah rasanya ketika aku menyukaimu dan kau memilih sahabatku.. Aku masih memiliki perasaan ini,tapi tak ada yang peduli padaku,pada perasaanku.. Bahwa aku menyukaimu,bahwa aku sangat egois dan menginginkanmu.

Aku ingin berteriak.

"Ah,Taichi.. Jangan membuatku malu seperti itu!" Inaba mulai menunjukan sisi manisnya. Aku tidak ingin tersenyum,entah kenapa untuk kali ini.. Ia sangat memuakan.

"Aduh,pasangan baru! Lihat,mereka benar-benar manis,ya kan,Iori?" Yui dengan kelembutannya tersenyum dan meminta pendapatku.

"Yaa.. Lihat.. Padahal biasanya bertengkar,ah.. Manis sekali,kalian benar-benar cocok.." Mereka hanya tertawa dan Inaba masih berusaha menjaga sikapnya supaya tidak meleleh ditempat. Ah,memuakan. "Oh,ibuku mengirim pesan.. Hei,aku pulang duluan,ya.. Maafkan aku." Mereka berempat serentak mengangguk dan aku dengan santai keluar dari ruangan klub dan melarikan diriku,secepat mungkin.

Beginikah rasanya,ketika alasanku untuk bahagia telah mengkhianatiku? Menyakitkan.,


End file.
